A new fairy in town
by tennison
Summary: What happens when someone Laxus met when he was a teenager finally took his advice and joins fairy tail. What will his reaction be when he finally returns from his mission. Will love be in the air or will secrets meant to be hidden reveal themselves. What does the future have in store for rose. you will have to read to find out.
1. The newest Fairy

**I do not own Fairy tail. **Also after reading the first chapter a couple of times I decided I didn't like it so I made some changes and took some stuff out. I like it a little better this way. Please read and review thank you.

* * *

A cloaked figure made its way down the streets of Magnolia looking for the Fairy Tail guild. After already looking around for the last thirty minutes the cloaked figure finally stopped and asked a shop keeper that was outside sweeping for directions.

"Excuse me sir but could you help me I'm looking for the fairy tail guild. Could you give me directions please?"

"Of course I would be happy to. If you follow this road all the way down till you come to the fork in the road. From there you will make a right and that road will take you all the way to the guild." He responded

With a nod and a quick thank you the cloaked figure set off down the path that would take her to fairy tail. After taking the path to the right at the fork the cloaked figure caught sight of the guild hall. Soon the figure was standing outside the doors listening to all the ruckus and noise that was coming from behind the doors.

'_Man they are so loud, they are making my ears hurt. Why did I listen to him and come here anyway. Oh well to late to turn back now.'_

The cloaked figure placed their hand on the door and opened it just wide enough for them to slip in, closing it soon after. Mira glanced up from the bar and saw the new arrival and said, "Hi welcome to Fair Tail is there anything I can do for you?" The whole guild went silent to look at the new comer, and waited for her reply.

"Well yes actually I would like to speak to master Makarov is he here?"

Mira placed her best smile on and said, "Of course, he is in his office at the top of the stairs." With a slight nod the figure made their way up the stairs and knocked on the door. Soon after a voice said to come in. looking up from his desk he saw the figure come in and walk to stand in front of him.

"Good afternoon master Makarov I am Rosalie Harden and I would like to join Fairy tail." She said as she removed the hood from her head.

"Why of course you can join Fairy Tail we are glad to have you. What type of magic do you use?"

A smile made its way to Rosalie's lips before replying, "I am the ice dragon slayer, but thanks to a special ability that I have being the ice dragon slayer I am able to learn someone else's magic just by looking into their eyes. As of right now I am able to use teleportation, but I lose the magic as soon as I learn a new one or after a couple of days depending on which comes first, and there is one more but I would rather not talk about it."

Makarov wa surprised to hear what magic Rose had," That is a very interesting power you have. The other dragon slayers will be excited to have another one apart of the family. So what made you come to fairy tail?"

Rosalie looked at him and said, "Well you see I met Laxus about seven years ago when I was twelve. He helped me out of a pickle I had gotten myself into; he is the reason I came here he told me that once I got tired of being alone and I finally wanted to be a part of a family to come join fairy tail. Where is he by the way I didn't catch his sent when I came in?"

Makarov looked up at Rosalie with a giant grin on his face. He was happy about his grandson thought of fairy tail as his family and he was trying to expand it." Well my child he and his team took an s-class mission about a month ago they should be due back any day now. "Rosalie squealed in excitement at the news of Laxus soon return.

Makarov gave her a few more moments to get over her excitement before asking, "So where would you like your guild mark, and what color my child?" as he pulled the guild stamp out.

"Silver please and hmmm let's see… how about here." She said as she lifted up the left side of her shirt and pointed to her ribcage. Makarov placed the stamp to where she pointed and soon there was a silver insignia. "You are all set welcome to Fairy Tail my child. Let's go introduce you to the others."

Makarov jumped down from his desk and walked out of his office with Rosalie following behind him. Makarov then yelled out

"LISTEN UP YOU BRATS!" The guild instantly fell silent and turned their attention to the master. "I want to welcome our news guild member, this is Rosalie Harden. Now let's celebrate!"

"AYE!" the guild yelled in response. Makarov turned back to Rosalie and smiled, "Go on down and meet everyone. Like Laxus said we are your family now, and this is a party welcoming you so you might as well enjoy it." Makarov then jumped from the balcony landing on the bar and picked up a drink leaving Rosalie at the top of the stairs looking down. Soon she heard her name being called she looked around until she saw the scarlet haired women waving her over. With a sigh she made her way down the stairs and over to the group of people that had called to her.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Rosalie I am Erza, this is Grey, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy." She said

"It's nice to meet you all. So umm if you guys don't mind me asking, Erza you use requip magic right and Natsu uses fire magic, what do the rest of you guys use?"

"Well I use celestial spirit magic." Said Lucy

"I use ice make magic." Answered Gray

"And actually you were only part right with me I am the fire dragon slayer." Corrected Natsu

Rosalie let out a small laugh and thought, '_So these are the people Laxus talked about, but I don't remember ever hearing about a Lucy. Hmmm now that I think about it aren't there two more dragon slayers here?'_

"alie….salie…..Rosalie." Rosalie quickly snapped back to reality and looked up to see the one who was calling to her was Lucy. "Sorry about that, what did you say?"  
" I said so you use teleportation magic that's cool."

"Oh well actually I am an ice dragon slayer, teleportation magic is just one that I am able to use at the moment."

"WHAT YOU'RE AN ICE DRAGON SLAYER! FIGHT ME!" Natsu yelled causing the entire guild to go silent and stare at them, all in excitement over seeing their new comrade's power.

This caused Rosalie doubled over in laughter, _'yep just like Laxus said.' _After calming down Rosalie wiped her eyes and looked up to Natsu and said, "I think a spare would be great but can we do it tomorrow there is someone I want to be here for it. I want them to see how much I have grown."

"I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" Natsu yelled as his answer while setting his fist on fire.

"HEY WATCH IT FLAMEBRAIN!" Grey yelled at Natsu while dodging his flames

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ICE PRINCESS?"

Natsu and Grey started to fight and not to long after a huge brawl was going on in the middle of the guild. Natsu hit Elfman causing him to hit Erza's cake onto the floor. A dark aura started to come out of her and she gave the brawl a death glare before joining the fight.

Rosalie giggled at the sight going on in front of her before taking a moment to look around at the other guild members that weren't taking part in the brawl. It was then that she noticed that two people where making their way over to them. One was a young girl with blue hair, and the other was a man with long black hair and piercings on his face.

"Yo, did I just here right, you're an ice dragon slayer? Were you raised by a dragon or is it the lacrima you have?" asked the man with the piercings.

"Yes you heard right, and I was raised. And before you ask no I don't know where the dragons are. Yue left me alone seven years ago. And since I answered your questions you can ask mine. Who are you two?"

"Please forgive him I am Wendy, and this is Gajeel. We are also dragon slayers, I am the sky dragon and he is the iron dragon." Wendy said while giving a slight bow

"Nice to meet you two, oh and please just call me Rose."

The three dragon slayers sat there talking and getting to know each other. Soon the brawl had ended and the celebrating began again. Everyone was drinking and cheering and having just a grand old time. Throughout the day people came over and introduced themselves to their newest guild mate. The party lasted late into the night, but one by one her guild mates fell asleep. As Rose looked around at all the other guild members a smile formed across her lips.

_'So Laxus you really were telling the truth when you said I would be treated like family here. I know it took me seven years to get here but I am glad I came. Now all that is missing is you, you better get home soon Laxus, I will be waiting.'_

* * *

_thanks for reading. Please review_


	2. The battle

I do not own Fairy tail.

* * *

The next morning Rose woke up to the smell of waffles. The enticing smell coming from the kitchen caused her stomach to growl, smiling to herself Rose walked over to the kitchen door and knocked before walking in. "Hey Mira need any help?" she asked while eying the pile of waffles sitting beside Mira.

"Nope I'm all done, is there anything I can make you though?" she said with her famous Mira smile.

Rose gave Mira a sheepish smile before replying, "Well those waffles smell amazing could I get a couple of those and maybe a blueberry and banana smoothie, please."

Mira smiled and nodded and told Rose it would be ready in a moment, and told her she would be out soon. Rose thanked her and walked back to the front of the guild were she saw many of her guild mates starting to wake up.

Rose sat at the bar watching member after member rising from their not so comfortable slumber and stretch and groan. Once most of the guild was awake she spoke up and said," you guys sure know how to party, do you always do this when a new member joins?"

"AYE!" the guild members who had been awake replied loudly causing the few stragglers to finally awaken. Hearing Mira walking out of the kitchen Rose just smiled and shook her head and turned back around to the bar so she could eat. Her eyes light up when she saw her syrup covered waffles and her yummy smoothie. Rose smiled happily and began to eat her breakfast.

She was only a few bites in when she felt someone sit down next to her. Looking over she saw it was Lucy who was smiling brightly at her. "You know what the guild didn't tell you is, we actually celebrate for a lot of stuff, new guild members, members becoming couples, weddings, and new s-class mages; honestly if they could I think they would do it every day." She said giggling at the thought of the guilds party enthusiasm.

Lucy and Rose sat there eating and drinking their smoothies while chatting up a storm about everything and anything. Rose had just finished her waffles when she heard Natsu running straight for her already ready to start their fight. But before he could even get close a crystal blue casting circle light up and went straight for Natsu. The second it made contact the circle created a large rectangle ice cube enclosing Natsu inside.

Rose stood up and jumped on top of the box and stated drawing circles in the ice to give Natsu breathing holes then jumped down to the side and created a window with ice bars so he couldn't get through. Rose jumped back and admired her handy work while giggling at the enraged Natsu trying to break free.

"Natsu…Natsu….NATSU!" Rose shouted trying to get Natsu to calm down so she could talk. He took a couple breaths and stopped his fire and looked at her waiting to say whatever she wanted.

"I know you want to spar Natsu and we will but I really want to go home and take a shower first ok, I promise I will be back. But for fun if you can melt the box you are in by the time I get back I will by you and Happy lunch ok." Rose looked at Natsu waiting for him to give her his answer. Natsu gave her is signature grin and yelled, "I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" Shaking her head she waved goodbye to the guild members and teleported to her house on the lake.

Rose walked through her house and straight to her bathroom. After stripping all her clothes off and dropping them into the hamper she climbed into her shower. Thirty minutes later Rose was standing in her closet trying to figure out what she wanted to wear. After flipping through her clothes a couple of times she decided to wear a pair of black short shorts, a maroon tank top, and a pair of black ankle combat boots. She then grabbed her black thigh holster and buckled it on, making sure the pouches were secure. Looking in the mirror she then pulled her light pink almost white hair up in a ponytail, before turning away and teleporting back to the guild.

Rose started to giggle as she stood outside of the guild listening to Natsu still trying to melt her ice box, and the entire guild laughing at his frustration. Rose finally decided it was time to release Natsu from his prison. Rose kicked open the guild doors and walked straight up to her creation. She hadn't noticed the entire guild go silent until after she dissolved her ice box and turned around to see everyone's mouths hanging open. Rose looked around confused, getting a bit uncomfortable with the silence she finally asked, "Umm guys is everything ok why do you all look like that?"

Everyone started to close their mouths and look away, no one wanting to be the one to tell her they were staring at her boobs. Bixlow being the huge pervert he is walked over to Rose and placed an arm around her shoulder. "You know everyone is staring because no one noticed how big your boobs were since you were hiding them behind that cloak of yours, to top it off just look at those amazing long legs of yours. You could wrap them around my waist any day." He said as he wiggle his tongue at her.

Rose laughed at Bixlow as she wiggled out of his grasp, "That is the best line you got, sorry but that was lame. But I appreciate you filling me in guess I should have figured that out." She said with a shrug as she started to walk away only to be stopped by Bixlow grabbing her wrist.

"Real quick, what is the deal with your eyes? I didn't notice them yesterday otherwise I would have already asked." He said while staring into her emerald green eyes with gold flecks running through the green.

"I honestly have no idea, I get a new gold fleck with each new magic I learn, even after I know longer know them. Yue once said that once they are completely gold my true power will be revealed, but I really don't know." She said giving another shrug.

Bixlow's eyes grew wide as he listened to Rose explain the reason behind her eyes. "Wait you said each gold fleck represents a magic you have learned but there are what six, seven flecks in yours eyes."

"There are nine gold flecks total, but the only one that is active others then my dragon slayer magic is teleportation." She said as she turned around and waved Natsu over so they could go outside to the training yard. The entire guild followed to see what kind of power their newest member had.

"YEAH IM ALL FIRED UP! LETS GET THIS STARTED" Natsu yelled getting down into his battle stance. Rose just shook her head and waited for master to give the ok to begin. Once the rules were stated master yelled begin and Natsu charged forward without a second thought. Rose quickly jumped to the side to dodge Natsu's on coming punch and quickly countered with her own more, **"ICE DRAGONS'S ICE BLASTER", **outshot multiple balls of ice straight at Natsu; which he managed to dodge at the last minute, running towards Rose; _"**Fire dragon's iron fist"**_ Rose tried to dodge the attack but was a bit to slow and ended up taking the attack directly on her left shoulder.

Natsu gave off his signature grin before running at her again with his flames ablaze. Rose gave a smirk of her own before covering her hands with ice and punched Natsu's hand directly causing a blast of steam to shoot out and both of them to jump back.

Natsu took one more step back before taking a deep breath, Rose seeing what he was getting ready to do decided she was going to do it to, speaking in perfect unison, **"Fire dragon's roar", "Ice Dragon's roar".** There was a huge explosion as the two attacks collided, steam going everywhere making it difficult for anyone but the dragon slayers to see.

"Ok Natsu I think it's time to end this ok, I hope you're ready." Rose teleported directly behind Natsu before saying, "**Ice dragon's special technique: swirling ice blades." **Natsu was thrown back and before he could get up Rose jumped and straddled his waist before placing a hand to his chest, check mate, she said as she winked at him before getting up.

Before anyone could say anything they heard someone calling to them, "Oi gramps, what the hell is going on? What's with all the ice everywhere? Did the stripper do this?" Laxus shouted as he walked over the train field.

Rose's face shot up to look at the approaching new coming knowing in her heart that it was Laxus. The second she saw him rose let out a slight squeal and ran over to him and through her arms around his waist all why yelling," **LAXUS!"**

Laxus stood there for a moment in shock trying to figure out who the hell was hugging him. Taking in the girl's appearance he eliminated everyone from the guild, but why did that hair look so familiar. Laxus gently removed the girl's arms from around his waist and pushed her forward so he could see her face. The second he saw her eyes he froze.

_'It can't be her, but those eyes it has to be. But its been what seven years why did she show up now. I lost hope of her ever coming. This has to be a dream.'_

All Laxus could do was say one word, one simple but to him the most important word.

"Rose."

* * *

Thank you for reading sorry im not very good with battle scene. don't forget to review.


	3. times running out

So I am thinking about changing the pairings, so let me know what you think ok. Either pm me or review who you want to see Lucy and Rose with ok by chapter 5 the one with the most votes will be the ones I use. Thanks you please read and review.

**I do not own fairy tail**

* * *

Lily smiled up at Laxus, "I am glad you remember me. I have to admit I was a little worried you wouldn't."

Laxus smiled down at Lily before pulling her back into a bear hug, "You know I almost thought you wouldn't come. It has been seven years after all."

"Yeah sorry about that, it took me a little longer then expected to get lonely." She said while winking at him.

"So since you are here does that mean you found all the ke…?" Laxus said before being cut off by rose.

"LAXUS! You know I just got in to Magnolia yesterday I think you should show me around."

Laxus eyebrow went up in question as he looked down at Rose, seeing her mouth _I will tell you later_, he shrugged his shoulder before looking past her and letting out a low chuckle. Curious Rose turned around to see that most of the guild was staring at them with their mouths wide open while others were giving them curious looks. She started to laugh the sight really was funny to see, but soon she calmed down and turned back to Laxus, "So do you need to do anything first or can we get on with the tour?"

"Yeah I am going to go home and take a shower then grab a bite to eat, so can we head out in about two hours." After receiving a nod from Rose Laxus looked over at gramps and waved before turning into lighting and disappearing.

Rose she shook her head a bit before turning to the others, "Well I am going inside are you guys coming?" One by one her guild members began to shut their mouths and follow her to the guild hall. Rose was half way to the door when she overheard a couple of her guild mates talking.

"So Freed what do you think, will she be the newest member of the thunder god tribe?"

"I don't know Bixlow, but it might be a possibility especially since Laxus let her hug him like that without getting mad." Freed said with a bit of annoyance lacing his voice

"You have to admit she would be a great asset to the team, she has quite impressive."

"Yes but there is still the problem of not knowing what her last power is, and the fact that she cut Laxus off when he was asking about if she found all of the ke….hmmm." Freed started to mumble to himself "could it be he meant keys, but why would she need keys…unless. No that can't be it why wouldn't she want us to know?"

"You know you think way to much into stuff, but then again…"Bixlow place an arm across his chest and the other one placed his thumb under his chin and his index finger across his lips. _'It would explain why her soul looks so weird. It reminds me of Loki's but it also has the appearance of a normal human. Hmmmm what the hell is going on with this girl?'_

Both men were so engrossed in their own thoughts that they didn't see that Rose had come back for them until they felt a hand on their shoulders. In an instant both their heads shot up and their eyes locked with Rose's. She smiled at the two," You guys look like you were in deep thought I just thought I would come and check on you guys, you ok?"

Freed just nodded before walking up to the guild while Bixlow on the other hand, "So it looks like the reason you won't wrap those legs around me is because you have been with Laxus huh." He said as he wiggled his tongue at her.

"Hell no, that is gross I was twelve when I met him which would make him sixteen, and to top it off I really haven't seen him for the last seven years, and just so you know I am still a virgin. "Rose snapped at Bixlow before turning on her heel, she didn't make it very far before a hand reached out and wrapped around her wrist. "You know you can tell the guild anything right, we won't judge you." He said before letting go of her wrist and walking towards the guild.

Rose watched him walk away then looked to the ground, "I'm not so sure about that." She whispered as she headed back to the guild.

The next two hours Rose was surrounded by guild members wanting to fight her and wanting to know how she was able to learn all those different magic's, and praising her about how amazing the battle was to watch. This made the next two hours waiting for Laxus to return go by in a flash. Soon the guild doors were being thrown open and Laxus walked in, going straight to his normal table where Bixlow, Freed and evergreen were already sitting.

A huge smile made its way across Rose's face before she jumped up and made her way over to him. She plopped herself down on to his lap before turning sideways, "you forget about me already?" she said with a smirk on her face. A grin formed on Laxus face before he began to tickle Rose, "Of course not how could I forget someone I have been waiting to show up for seven years now."

"HAHAHAHAHAH ok hahaha ok hahaha ok ok I'm sorry just please stop tickling me." Laxus did as he was told and waited for Rose to calm down before asking, "So you ready for that tour now?" Rose jumped off of Laxus lap and turned to face him bouncing up and down in front of him. Laxus just shook his head and smiled before getting up and grabbing hold of her hand and pulling her out the door; living behind a once again very shocked guild.

**Guilds pov**

"Umm I would have to say that was the weirdest thing I have ever seen." Said grey

"Yeah I think the last time I saw Laxus act like that towards anyone was master when he was still a child." Said Erza

"Do you guys think he has feelings for her?" asked Lucy

"I don't know but even if they aren't romantic feelings I'm glad someone is able to bring this side out of Laxus. It's nice to see him smile like that." Said Mira

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement before talking about what their next job was going to be. But they were soon interrupted by Bixlow, "Hey Lucy you mind calling out Loki for me I really need to talk to him."

"Umm why do you need to talk to him?" asked Lucy

"It's personal, look it will only take a minute so are you going to call him or not?"

Before Lucy could reply a gold light appeared next to her and soon revealed Loki. "What can I do for you Bixlow?" he said

Bixlow motioned for Loki to follow him out of the guild and down the path a little ways. He then turned and looked at Loki not wanting to take the risk of one of the dragon slayers overhearing he whispered," Look I only have this one question. Is it possible for someone to be half human and half celestial spirit?"

In a split second Loki's calm and collective demeanor vanished and utter disbelief was shown on his face, and the next second Loki had Bixlow by the collar "Whose soul is like that Bixlow where are they?"

Bixlow looked down and mumbled, "So it is possible then." This just pissed Loki off and he snapped, "DAMN IT BIXLOW, WHERE ARE THEY!" he yelled. Bixlow just pulled Loki's hands away from his collar and took a step back before saying, "It's not my place to tell you all I wanted to know was if it was possible, so this conversation is over." He said before having his babies fly him away.

Loki stood there staring off after Bixlow. Before returning to the spirit world he thought, _'time is almost up I hope I can find them before it's to late.'_ And with that he returned letting Lucy know in the process.

**Laxus' pov**

The tour of the city was almost over and Laxus decided they could finish after lunch, "Hey Rose lets go to my place and I will make you some lunch I think we need some time to talk without people listening in. Don't you think?"

Rose pouted at Laxus before nodding her head, "Yeah ok I guess you right, we do have a lot to catch up on."

"Do you want me to lighting teleport us or do you think you could handle it?" Rose stood there for a moment tapping her lips with her pointer finger as she thought about what she wanted to do. Laxus huffed in annoyance and grabbed hold of Rose's hand and pulled her to his chest before lighting teleporting to his house.

Once there Laxus released his hold on Rose and walked into his front door ushering for her to follow. Rose just shrugged her shoulders and followed. While Laxus cooked Rose wondered around his house. Soon she could no longer ignore the aromas coming from the kitchen making her stomach grumble. She followed her nose and when she entered was shocked to see how much food Laxus made.

"Man Laxus are you cooking to feed an army?" she said while trying to hold back a giggle

Laxus just shook his head and began to fill up his plate with food, and soon after Rose did the same thing. For the most part they ate in silence, but every now and then they would talk about things that happened during the time they weren't together. Soon Laxus pushed his empty plate away from him and looked up to Rose.

"So you going to tell me about the keys and seals or not. If I remember correctly you said you had to break all the seals before you turn twenty. Which you turn in what two and a half months if I'm not mistaken."

Rose pushed her plate away and sighed, "You always get straight to the point huh. But yes you are correct I have to before my twentieth birthday which again yes is in two and a half months. But I am actually doing really well I found all six diamond keys that broke one, I found all twelve of the Chinese zodiac animals ended up being two seals, the five platinum keys were another, then the ruby, emerald, and sapphire keys each held a seal. I also found the spirit kings key but he wasn't a seal. So that leaves me with three seals that I still have to find, the Amber key which holds the Griffon Remulus, the key of the ram Aries holds a seal as well as the key of the lion Leo."

Laxus couldn't help but choke on his beer when she said Leo, '_damn it' _Laxus thought as he tried to regain his composure. "Umm Rose Leo is here, he has a contract with Lucy, and she treats her spirits like you do."

Rose's face dropped she knew there was no way she would ever take away a spirit from a master that treated them right. '_hmmm maybe we could work out a temporary contract but I'm not sure if that will work .well I guess I will just have to cross that bridge when it comes to it I still have two more I have to find.'_

"Rose we will figure this out I promise, maybe we should talk to master about this." He said as he went around the table and wrapped an arm around her shoulders trying to comfort her, her head shot up, "NO! You can't tell master; please this has to stay between us no one else can know. Promise me Laxus there is more to this that you still don't know. promise you won't tell anyone." She said while tears were forming in her eyes. "Ok I won't tell anyone, and I will help you find the other keys you need first ok, we still have time."

Rose looked up at Laxus and gave him a sad smile before wrapping her arms around his waist and bearing her head in his chest.

_'I hope so Laxus, because it's not awakening my powers I'm worried about. Because if I can't break the seals in time I lose everything, my powers, and my future and…. My life._

* * *

Thanks for reading don't forget to review and also don't forget to tell me who you want Rose and Lucy to end up with.


	4. mission choice

Ok this chapter is the set up for the action, I promise it will pick up sorry if you think it is a little slow. Also last chapter to tell me who you want to see Lucy and Rose paired with, so review or message me on who you want k. thank you please read and review. **I do not own fairy tail**

* * *

Laxus pov

The next day Laxus woke up to the sound of sizzling bacon, and blueberry pancakes. Groaning he rolled over to see his clock blinking 7:30 at him. Laxus rubbed his eyes before sitting up in bed and throwing his legs off to the side, _'Agggg I guess my plans of sleeping in today are not going to happen,' _he thought as he got up and pulled on a pair of pants before walking out of his room and heading to the kitchen.

Laxus froze in the doorway, the sight before him taking his breath away. A smirk made its way across his lips as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, "you know, you look really sexy standing there making breakfast in nothing but my t-shirt and with your bare legs hanging out the bottom."

Rose turned around and placed a hand on her hip," awww Laxus you went from being a gentlemen to a HUGE PERV in less than a day that is a new record even for you", she said as she turned back to the stove. Laxus chuckled before shaking his head and taking a seat at the table and watched Rose as she dumbed the eggs onto the serving plate.

Rose turned and placed the bacon, eggs, and pancakes onto the table before handing Laxus a plate. Rose took the chair across from him sitting on her left leg she pulled up her chair and grabbed her plate and started to fill in up with food. "Thank you Laxus, for letting me sleep in your guest room and letting me use one of your shirts to sleep in. Honestly thank you for everything."

Laxus looked up at Rose, "You don't have to thank me you know, I really don't mind helping you." Rose smiled at Laxus before turning back to her food and eating in silence. It wasn't until they were almost done with their food that Laxus finally spoke up," So do you have any idea where the amber key might be, or are you just going to take as many missions as you can hoping to find it?"

Rose looked over to Laxus with a smirk, "Well of course I have an idea of where the key is, the problem is that the key has never had a contract, so finding it will be tricky, but I do know it is somewhere in Oak town. Well more like in the forest around Oak town, the key will be inside one of the trees."

Laxus started chocking on his orange juice, once calmed down he looked Rose in the eyes, "how the hell are you supposed to find it if it's in a tree?"

Rose started to laugh at him. Laxus eyebrow went up as he looked at her in confusion, "What did I say that is so funny."

"Sorry, to answer your question is I have a planet spirit that can use earth magic and he will be able to find what tree the key is in."

"You didn't tell me you had planet keys, which one uses, earth magic."

Rose looked at him with a face that said _are you serious, _after giving her shoulders a shrug she said, "well I thought that would be obvious, the planet key for earth uses earth magic, although it is kind of ironic earth using earth magic but oh well." Rose got up and started to clean off the table, she only managed to pick up a couple of plates before Laxus spoke," you cooked I can clean, why don't you go get ready for the day. I will meet you at the guild and we can go see if there are any jobs in Oak town, ok."

"Ok but I can handle it myself it you already have stuff to do." She said softly

"Yeah I know but if there is an s-class in Oak you will need an s-class mage to go with you."

Rose looked down at the floor, 'well actually I don't" she mumbled to herself

"What was that?" Rose's head shot up and she waved her hands in front of her, "oh nothing, nothing just talking to myself. Anyway I better get going I will give you your shirt back later ok." Without waiting for a reply from Laxus, Rose teleported out of the house and into her bedroom.

Rose pov

Rose sighed before walking over to linens closet and gabbing a large white towel. Walking into her bathroom she stripped off the little amount of clothing she was wearing before turning on the water and stepping into the shower.

Twenty minutes later Rose was standing in her closet trying to pick out what to wear. Finally she opted to wear a pair of white short shorts, a cream colored halter top, and cream colored ankle boots. Reaching down she grabbed her thigh holster and made sure it was securely in place before pulling on her travel cloak. Rose reached down and grabbed her travel pack before teleporting back to the guild.

Rose was soon greeted by Mira, "Hi Rose, are you going somewhere?" Rose smiled at Mira, "I was going to look for a mission, and I think it would be fun to get out there as a fairy tail wizard." Mira smiled at her before, "well if you see anything you want to do just let me know."

Rose looked over to the mission board and saw Lucy standing in front of it. As she walked over to the board she asked, "So you looking for a mission to Lucy?" Lucy sighed and turned around to face Rose before say, "Yeah, my rents due next week and thanks to my team destroying everything I am still short." Lucy sighed again before turning back to the board and mumbling, "But which one can I do by myself?"

Rose turned her attention to the board, quickly giving the board a scan she saw there were two jobs she could do, one was in Oak town while the other was in the small town next to it called Spira, and this one had a gate key as part of the reward. She quickly reached up and grabbed the one for Oak and as she was reaching for the second one her hand bumped Lucy's. _'Damn it I knew I should have grabbed that one first.'_ Rose smiled at Lucy before asking, "Want to go on it together? I promise I won't destroy anything."

Lucy's mouth fell open as her eyes jumped out of her head in shock. "Are you sure you want to go on a job with me. I'm not all that powerful." She said as he looked down at her feet.

Rose faced turned to one of annoyance as she looked at Lucy, "Please tell me you're kidding. You are a celestial mage you are powerful! DON"T EVER sell yourself short do you understand."

Before Lucy could reply the guild doors slammed open and a black blur shot passed everyone as it yelled, "ROSE!" A huge smile made its way across her face as she opened her arms waiting to embrace the black blur. Soon everyone was able to recognize it as an exceed.

"HOLY COW YOU HAVE AN EXCEED TOO!" yelled Natsu. Rose turned and smiled at Natsu then back down to the little exceed in her arms.

"Yes I do, this is Raya, say hello to fairy tail our new home." Rose said as she smiled at her. Raya looked back to fairy tail before flying up and bowing, "Hello Fairy tail, thank you for taking in Rose. I hope you will take great care of us."

Rose turned back to Lucy tilted her head and smiled, "So are we going together?" Lucy gave her a smile of her own and nodded her head yes. "Good go gather your things I would like to leave in an hour, ok." Lucy nodded again before taking off to her house.

"Hey Rose, would you mind if I tagged along? I kind of want to see how you work on a job." Asked Gray as he walked up to her. Rose gave a shrug of her shoulders before answering, "I don't see why not as long as you are ready to leave in the next hour." Gray smiled and nodded his head as he ran off to get his stuff together.

Before anyone else could ask her if they could go with her, she teleported herself up to the top of the stairs before knocking on the master's door. After hearing a come in Rose quickly walked in and straight to master.

"Sorry about this I just wanted to see if it was ok if Gray, Lucy, Laxus and I go on this mission, and as soon as we are done with that one if Laxus and I can take this one. They are both really close together and I promise I will have them done way before the estimated time."

Master looked her over a bit then down at the chosen missions after thinking for a moment he nodded his head. "I believe you can handle taking both so I will allow it this time. Let's try not to make a habit of this though ok." Rose smiled and nodded and took back the request papers before leaving master's office. After she closed the door she took a look at the s-class mission board to see Laxus standing in front of it, "So are there any s-class that are in or near Oak?" she whispered to him from her spot. Laxus shook his head no before walking over to her, "So Lucy and Gray are coming along?"

"Yeah Lucy and I grabbed for the same request so I asked if we could both do it Gray over heard and wanted to see how I worked so I told him yes sorry about that."

Laxus shrugged his shoulders, "Doesn't matter to me I just thought you didn't want them to know."

"Shhhh Laxus you know there are other dragon slayers here, they can hear you." Rose whispered to Laxus who once again shrugged and headed down to the bar, "So are you ready to go then?"

"Yes I am, and I told the others to be ready to go in an hour. I figured if they aren't ready by then, you will go get one and I will get the other."

Laxus nodded before ordering a beer for himself and a blueberry smoothie for her from Mira. The two of them sat talking to one another until soon the hour the others were given was up and Rose turned to Laxus, "So which one are you going to go get?" "I don't really care honestly you could go get both and then meet me at the train station."

"Fine but that means you are buying all five tickets. Raya go with him please." After receiving a nod from Raya, she turned her attention back to Laxus.

"I can do that." Laxus stood up and grabbed his bag before motioning Raya to come over, not waiting until he got out side Laxus lighting teleported out of the guild. Once gone Rose stood up and picked up her own bag before closing her eyes and picturing Gray, once the image was clear she teleported to him.

Once on solid ground Rose opened her eyes and came face to face with a very naked Gray. Her face turned scarlet red, as she turned around quickly and snapping her eyes shut, before rapidly saying, "I am sooooo sorry I didn't know where you lived so the only way I could find you was if I pictured you. I didn't expect you to be naked. I am so sorry really, so sor…" Before she could apologize again Grey gently placed a hand across her mouth cutting her off.

"First during your rant I put on clothes so you can open your eyes." Grey waited patiently for her to open her eyes, when she finally opened them Grey looked her straight in the eye, "Secondly you have no reason to be sorry you said an hour and I wasn't ready. I am extremely grateful you didn't leave me behind. So I am sorry."

Rose's face was still a shade of pink but she nodded her head and said ok. Grey stepped away and grabbed his bag before reaching his hand out to her. Rose smiled and took it, "Well let's just hope Lucy is fully dressed when we get there." She said with a giggle as she closed her eyes and pictured Lucy. In a blink of an eye they were gone. This time before opening her eyes she asked, "Umm Lucy are you dressed."

"Considering we are in the middle of the street yes I am dressed." Rose gave a sigh of relief before opening her eyes and reaching her hand out to her. Once she took it the three of them teleported to Laxus.

"Well you sure did take your sweet time didn't you the train is about to leave." Laxus said

"We are here aren't we, don't be an ass." Laxus just shrugged and handed everyone there tickets. As they were boarding Laxus reached out and took Rose's hand and asked, "You sure it's ok to bring them along?"

"I don't know, but I need to see Leo with my own eyes and this will be the easiest way." After receiving a look of understanding they took off to find Lucy and Gray. A few minutes later the train pulled out of the station and headed for its destination. Everyone settled back to take a nap it was going to be a long ride.

Rose turned to look out the window,_' I hope I made the right decision on letting them come. Please let me find this key.'_

* * *

**Thanks for reading let me know what you think. also just to say it again last chance to let me know who you want to see Lucy and rose to be paird with who ever has most will be the pairing so review or message. Thanks again till next time**


	5. lets get started

ATTENTION: so I went back and changed some stuff about Rose's power which is in chapter 1, so if you like the story please go back and read that part so you know what I changed. Sorry about that. ok so I know I said action was this chapter but the chapter was so long I had to make it into two chapters, but it is already written. so if I can get 5 reviews from at least 5 different people I will post the second part with the battle tonight. What do you guys think. Please read and review.

I do not own fairy tail

* * *

Rose pov

After a long eight hour train ride Rose finally felt the train start to slow down as it pulled into the station in Oak town. Rose stood up and stretched before reaching down to wake up Lucy and Grey, "Come on you two get up we are here" she said as she turned her attention to Laxus.

Rose smirked at him before kicking his leg off his other one making it hit the floor and Laxus to open one of his eyes to look at her. Rose's smirk grew as she shrugged her shoulders, "Stop looking at me like that and get up or I'm going to leave your ass on the train" she said as she followed Lucy and Grey out of the cabin, stopping only to pick up Raya, before leaving a very annoyed Laxus behind.

The four of them waited on the platform for Laxus to get off the train, what they didn't except was for him to lighting teleport right behind them causing them all to scream and jump a few feet in the air. Laxus let out a low chuckle as he turned to leave.

'_Jerk two can play at that came.'_ Rose teleported in front of Laxus only to have him stare at her with a raised eyebrow, causing Rose to pout for not receiving the reaction she was looking for. _'Well what did I really except this is Laxus after all?'_ With a sigh she shrugged her shoulders and began to head to town.

"Come on its late let's go see if we can find any rooms available and get some sleep we can go see the major tomorrow then come up with a plan of action." She said

After receiving nods from Gray and Lucy and a grunt from Laxus, Rose walked over to the first hotel they came across. Rose walked to the front desk, "Excuse me sir do you have any rooms available." The man looked down over his page and nodded," Looks like we have three left how many do you need?"

Rose turned around and looked at the others before turning back, "We will take all three please." The man nodded and took the money Rose handed him, he soon pulled out three keys and handed them to Rose, "thank you" she said before turning back to the others, "So who gets their own room and who shares?" she said as she held out the keys. Before anyone could say anything Laxus and Lucy both reached out and took a key from her hands.

"Looks like we are going to be rooming together Rose" said Gray with a mischievous grin on his face. Rose started to giggle but before she could reply Laxus thrust the key he had into Gray's hand before grabbing hold of Rose and pulling her in the direction of their room. This just caused Rose to burst out laughing, before turning back to the others, "be at our room at 6:30 we are supposed to meet the mayor at 7, come along Raya" she said before turning around.

"What do you think is up with them?" Gray asked Lucy as they headed to their rooms

"No clue, anyway see you in the morning." Lucy replied before opening the door to her room.

Rose climbed into her bed before looking over to Laxus, "You know you didn't need to act like that, it's not like something was going to happen" she said before snuggling up under her blanket and pulled Raya close to her. Laxus just grunted before rolling onto his side turning his back to her.

***time skip; morning***

Rose and Laxus were sitting at the table in their room waiting for Gray and Lucy to show up. Rose looked over to the clock to see it blink 6:25 at her; she was just about to go check on them when the door opened and in walked Gray, Lucy followed about a minute later. "Ok now that we are all her lets head out, don't want to be late getting to the major's house. And Raya please stay here ok we will be right back."

After receiving a nod from Raya, Rose turned and headed out the door with the others soon following. After walking for fifteen minutes they were standing outside the major's house. Laxus walked up and knocked on the door. The door opened and a maid was standing in the door way, "Are you the fairy tail wizards? Please show me your marks." She said and once she was satisfied she let them in and then led them to the major's office.

"Sir the fairy tail wizards are here to see you." She said "Aw yes please come in and take a seat. Thank you so much for taking this job."

Rose and Lucy took the two seats in front of the major's desk while Laxus and Gray stood behind them. Rose smiled at the mayor and asked, "Can you please tell us everything you know so far?"

The mayor nodded his head, before he started he reached down and pulled out a map and unrolled it on the desk, "well you see if has recently come to my attention that there is a dark guild sitting right here." He said as he pointed to a part of the forest on the east side of town. "We hadn't noticed them before because they never do anything, but recently they have been abduction young women from around town. There have been seven abductions total, and from what I can tell only two have been abducted in the same area the others have been random. And I am sorry to say but that is all I really know about the situation."

"Thank you for your time. We will let you know as soon as we have it taken care of." Rose said as she stood up and walked out of the door followed once again by the others. Once they were all back to the hotel room that Laxus and Rose shared they all took a seat and started to work out a plan.

"Doesn't look like there is much of a pattern of where they abduct the girls." Rose said as she got up and started digging through her bag.

"What are you looking for?" asked Lucy. Rose looked over her shoulder then back to her bag, "Well they are abduction young women right, and the best way to catch them would be to use bate. So I'm going to be bate." she answered. "Well then shouldn't I go change and be bate too?" asked Lucy

Rose stood up and looked at Lucy, "You want to be used as bait?" she asked with curiosity lacing her voice. Lucy looked down and started to fidget, "well not really but I don't think you should do it by yourself" she said. This caused Rose to shake her head and giggle, "Don't worry I'm a big girl I can handle myself."

"Wait we already know where the guild is so why do we need to use either of you as bait?" asked Gray "Well we don't know if they are taking the girls to the guild or not so the first thing we should do is find the girls then take care of the guild." She said as she reached down and pulled off her shirt so she could change.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lucy yelled at her, causing Rose to raise an eyebrow, "what does it look like I am changing my shirt." She said as she pulled a new shirt over her head, pulling it down until it stopped an inch under her breast.

"I can see that but Gray and Laxus are in here." Lucy said while looking at the two guys.

"And your point, a bra is basically the same thing as a swimsuit top so I don't really care" Rose replied as she bent down and took off her boots and replaced them with a pair of black heels. "Any way I don't see why it should bother you any it's my body." She said as she stood up, "So what do you guys think, will this work to draw their attention?" she asked with a hand on her hip.

"Yeah but there is a problem." Said Gray

Rose looked down at herself before looking back up at them, "Really what's wrong with it?"

"It's your guild mark, you can see it, and as soon as they see it they will take off" Laxus replied.

Rose stood there for a moment thinking before snapping her fingers and digging in her bag once again. Soon she stood up with a little white sponge and a jar of makeup. She walked over and stood in front of Laxus and handed him the makeup, before turning to the right a bit so her mark was in front of his face.

Laxus looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, "and what do you want me to do with this?" he asked. Rose smirked, "use it to cover up my guild mark, duh" she said poking fun of him. Laxus shrugged and started to cover up her silver guild mark. Do to the color it was taking longer than he liked so he huffed in annoyance, "why did you have to get it in silver and why here of all places?" he asked as he covered up the last bit of the mark.

Rose looked at Laxus with a smirk before taking the makeup from him and pushing him to lay back on the bed. After she straddled him she pushed up his shirt so she could see his guild mark. Rose traced his mark with the tips of her fingers before leaning down and gently laying a kiss on it, "This is why" she said as she slid off of him and stood up and turned to face the others. She couldn't help but laugh as she saw the very shocked expressions they both had.

"Ok so I am going to head out wait a minute then follow ok." She said as she walked out of the room not even waiting for a reply.

After walking for a few minutes and getting lots of looks from the towns people Rose finally heard what she had been hoping for.

"Look there the one with the light pink hair, she will be number eight." A man said from her right

"Yes I agree, master will be very pleased. I will handle retrieving this one." The other replied as he started to make his way towards Rose.

"Excuse me miss but would you allow me to buy you a drink?" he asked Rose. As soon as Rose turned around and looked him in the eye she saw that his eyes we sort of circling. '_So that's how they do it they use hypnotism magic. Well this will be easy since that stuff doesn't work on me.' _ Rose soon began to pretend that she was under his control, and soon was being led towards the forest.

Ten minutes later the guild hall came into view. _'Huh so they are keeping the girls at the guild. Well that makes this a whole lot easier.' _ She thought as she was lead into a room in the back on the guild. Once the door was closed behind her Rose looked around as saw the other girls who had been taken.

"Are you all ok?" she asked the girls, and after receiving nods from everyone she bent down and took the hand of the girl closest to her. "Good I am going to get you guys out of here ok, but I need you all to hold hands." The girls once again nodded their heads before reaching out and grabbing each other's hands. "Good, ok we will be out of here in just a second ok." She said as she closed her eyes and pictured the mayor's house. Once they were all standing in front of the house the girls broke down and started to cry.

"Ok girls my friends and I are going to go take care of the guild, go let the mayor know you are ok." She told them before closing her eyes and picturing Laxus before teleporting behind him and the others.

"Hey guys you miss me?" She said as she winked at Laxus who just shook his head before saying, "Come on let's just take care of these guys and finish this job.

"Oh fine you party pooper, let's go." Rose said as she stood up and walked straight to the guild doors before kicking them open and yelling,

"**ICE DRAGON ROAR!"**

* * *

OK so let me know what you think 5 reviews and I will post the next chapter tonight ok. thanks for reading


	6. first mission

**Please read:**Hey everyone sorry it took so long to update. I hope you like this chapter. I also want to say thank you to the anonymous review I will definitely try to make my characters more believable. And I do agree I might have gone over board on Rose's powers and I have gone back and changed that, but I also think you should do a little research on the powers of mages in fairy tail because if you look at master, mira, ultear, and jellal are just a few that have more than 3 powers. just saying. But again thank you I will try to be better when it comes to my characters.

Any way please read and review and tell me what you think. Everything is welcome

I don't own Fairy tail.

* * *

Laxus stepped up next to Rose, "LIGHTING DRAGON ROAR," the two attacks combined and created a huge blast, taking out a little over half the guild. The dust began to settle and there standing in the wreckage was four men. Laxus stepped through the door before turning his head to the side, "The guild master is upstairs. I will go handle him you three take care of these guys," he said as he lighting teleported upstairs.

Gray grinned and looked over to Rose and Lucy, "You two ready for this? Let's show them what Fairy tail mages are made of." He said as he placed his fist on his palm, "**ICE MAKE FLOOR**," he shouted taking the mages by surprise causing all four of them to fall on their butts.

Rose smiled and shook her head before jumping into the fight, aiming her attack to the man on the right, "**ICE DRAGON SPECIAL TECHNIQUE: 100 ICE DAGGERS," **Rose shouted as ice daggers shot from her body. The man in front of her was able to dodge some of the daggers before being hit on his left side sending him into the wall.

Rose was about to send another attack his way when all of a sudden a gold beam hit her on her right side sending her flying into Lucy. "Sorry Lucy," Rose said as she rubbed her side as she sat up. Both looked up to see three men coming for them with grins on their faces.

But Rose had a smirk of her own as she heard Gray saying, "**ICE MAKE HAMMER,"** as he swung the hammer into his opponent sending him flying into the three standing in front of her and Lucy. "Thanks for the hand Gray," Rose said as she stood up and helped Lucy to her feet. "Any time," he said as he fired his next attack, "**ICE MAKE CANNON,"** the mages quickly split up to dodge the attack.

Rose took off towards the left while Lucy off to the right. Rose shouted, "**ICE BLADES," **two blades covered her hands as she aimed straight towards her opponent. It was a perfect dance between the two, she would dodge and lung and he followed. As Rose was getting ready to dodge her movements faltered as she heard Lucy shout, "**OPEN GATE OF THE RAM: ARIES," **tears came to Rose's eyes, _'she has Aries too, damn this doesn't look good for me,'_ Rose thought to herself giving the mage the opening he needed, "**Beam of darkness,"** he said as he slid his hand through her defense, allowing for a direct hit to her stomach, causing her to let out a scream as she was forced backwards.

'_Damn it that really hurt.'_ Rose thought to herself as she stood up glaring at the mage in front of her. **"ICE DRAGON SPECIAL TECHNIQUI: ICE PRISON,"** she yelled as she slammed her hands into the ground causing the man to be trapped in a prison of ice. Rose then took a step closer to the prison before taking a deep breath, "**ICE DRAGON ROAR," **hitting the man directly and knocking him unconscious. Rose turned around to check on the others, it was then she saw the fourth man aiming an attack directly at Lucy's back.

Rose ran as fast as she could as she shouted, "LUCY!" reaching her just in time to push her out of the way, taking the hit full force throwing her into the wall. Roses head hit the corner of the wall, causing her vision to go black.

Gray had just taken down his own opponent when he heard the crash, as he turned around to see what was going on he saw the wizard preparing to firer once again at Rose. Gray ran to Rose sliding in at the last minute while shouting, "**ICE MAKE SHIELD**!" As Gray held the shield in place he caught a glimpse of gold light shining behind him, and then he heard a male voice.

"PRINCESS, PRINCESS please you have to call out phoenix, you are losing quite a bit of blood. Please call her out."

"Saturn please go back I can't let them see you please return to the spirit world." Rose whispered trying to hold back her tears.

"Not until you summon Phoenix." Said Saturn

"Please don't make me force your gate closed, I have never done it before and I don't want to start now. Please go back I will call her later, I am fine."

Saturn just looked at her before shaking his head and vanishing. It was then that Rose looked up and saw Gray sitting in front of her, "Gray please don't saw anything ok, I don't want people to know especially Lucy. Please." Gray nodded, "I won't but i want an explanation later on why."

Rose hung her head, "fine, but right now I need you to count to three then drop the shield."

Gray nodded and counted to three before dropping his shield. The moment it was down Rose shouted, "**ICE BLIZZARD**", the attack took down the last wizard without a problem, while at the same time Laxus threw down his opponent from the top floor before joining the others.

Laxus looked over to Rose just in time to see her grab a wash cloth from the bar and press it to her head. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" he shouted as he walked over to Rose.

Rose shrugged before saying, "Nothing just a little mishap I will be fine. Anyway can you guys handle tying these guys up? I am going to go inform the knights that they are ready for pick up, and then go take care of this wound. "

The three nodded their heads, Laxus and Lucy went to work, while Gray on the other hand waited till Rose's eyes were closed before grabbing her hand and teleporting with her to the knight's station.

Rose shook her head, "You are so frustrating", she said to Gray. Gray just chuckled and walked over to the knights and told them where to go and that the guild members where taken care of. When he walked back over to Rose he reached his hand out, "Ready to get back to the hotel?" Rose nodded and took his hand before teleporting back to the hotel room.

Rose reached down and took a key from her thigh holster before speaking, "Open gate of the Phoenix: Prye". In a red puff of smoke came a beautiful young woman. She wore a dress that started at the bottom red and faded to the top to a yellow. On her back were beautiful red, orange and yellow wings. Prye walked over to Rose and placed her hands over her head, there a pretty red light shined around her hands.

After a couple of minutes Prye stepped back and gave a slight bow, "Will that be all Princesses?" Rose nodded her head, "Yes, thank you for your help Prye." Prye smiled at her, "Anytime princess, but please next time call me sooner ok." She said as she faded back into the spirit world.

Gray who had been standing quietly in the corner walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, "So you can do celestial spirit magic too huh, who did you learn that from?"

Rose let out a sigh before looking up to Gray, "Well actually I have always been a celestial mage, I was taught ice dragon slayer magic, and with a special technique, I have been able to learn other people's magic, but like I told master the magic I learn only last a couple of days or go away if I learn a new one." For a moment Gray sat there silently before asking," So then why don't you want anyone to know you can use celestial magic?"

"It's complicated and I really don't want to get into it. So I would really appreciate you not saying anything to anyone about this, please."

After receiving a nod from Gray, Rose pulled Raya onto her lap and began to scratch her head. A few minutes later a loud crack sounded and there stood Laxus and Lucy. Laxus looked super pissed and Lucy was just trying to keep herself from getting fried to a crisp from the lighting that was covering Laxus body.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Laxus shouted at the two of them. Rose let out a low groan and placed a hand to her head, "You know just because the wound is healed doesn't mean I don't have a headache because of it. So could you keep it down a bit?" Rose said as she looked up and saw that Laxus was about to snap, "And before you get the wrong idea nothing happened."

Laxus grunted and sat down on his bed before placing his head phones on and blared the music. Rose shook her head before turning back to Lucy and Gray, "Are you two staying another night?" Both shook their head no, "Nope we are heading home, oh and Laxus and I picked up the reward here is your cut, it's a little more than expected because Laxus turned down his cut but took the gate key." She said as she mumbled, "stupid jerk why does he need the key anyway? I'm the one who uses that kind of magic."

Rose giggled before taking her cut, "thank you, you two be safe on your way home ok we will see you in a couple of days." She said as she waved goodbye to the two of them as they left.

Rose waited a few minutes to make sure no one was going to come back, before walking to the door and locking it. Rose then went back to sit on her bed. As she turned to look at Laxus she saw he had taken off his head phones and was watching her," So you refused your cut and took the key huh." She said with a small smile

"Yeah I did, so what of it." He said as got up and walked over to her bed and sat down next to her before pulling her onto his lap, causing her to giggle, "What are you doing?" she asked as she made herself comfortable.

"Nothing just thought you would want to see what I have for you." He said with a smirk as he pulled out a box from his pocket and held it above his head. Rose huffed and puffed out her cheeks, before crossing her arms under her breast pushing them up. After a moment Rose tried reaching up to get the box from his hand. Not being able to reach it Rose started to move around to try and get into a better position. Before she knew it Rose was straddling Laxus' legs and her breasts were pushed up against his face.

Laxus let out a low growl as he brought the box down and dropped it on the bed, placing a hand on each side of Rose's waist before laying her down on the bed and lying on top of her. Rose giggled at Laxus before wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss. After a long passionate kiss Rose placed her hands on Laxus chest and gave a gently push. Laxus let out a growl of frustration as he got up and leaned back against the head board as he watched Rose pick up the box.

Rose removed the lid to reveal the silver jeweled key of Leo Minor, Lea.

Rose squealed in happiness as she jumped off the bed and started chanting." I call apone thee in the world of celestial spirit. I beckon you to my side at once. Pass through the gate. Open gate of Leo Minor. Come to me: Lea!"

Laxus watched in awe as a gold puff of smoke appeared and out came a young girl. Laxus let out a low chuckle seeing that the girl looked quite a bit like Loki. Rose glared at him before turning to Lea and asking to make a contract with her. After a few minutes Lea waved goodbye to Rose and went back to the spirit world with a smile.

Rose turned to Laxus with a smile on her face before walking back over to him giving him a quick kiss before sitting back down on his lap and cuddled into his chest.

"Thank you Laxus." She whispered to him as she fell asleep listening to his heart beat.

Laxus looked down and brushed the hair off of her forehead before gently pressing his lips to her head. Whispering to her, "I would do anything for you Rose." Laxus gently laid Rose down on the bed before lying down next to her, 'tomorrow is going to be very interesting' he thought to himself before falling asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading don't forget to review.


End file.
